


First Kiss

by jenhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: Lapis and Peridot sit down to watch their favourite TV show together, and decide to try something that they see the main characters doing: kissing...





	First Kiss

It was late one warm summer’s night.  Beach City had effectively closed as its residents had retired to bed for the night, the sound of the sea gently lapping against the shore filling the calm evening air. All was peaceful and still.

However, the same could not be said for a certain barn on the city’s outskirts…

Peridot and Lapis were sat together on their sofa, the room illuminated by the television’s flickering light.  They’d been re-watching their favourite show – _Camp Pining Hearts_ – for most of the day.  Peridot had mentioned that there was something in one of the episodes that she didn’t really understand, and wanted to see what Lapis thought of it.  

Peridot didn’t like not understanding things and Lapis knew this.  She gave the green Gem a soft smile, watching her beginning to fidget slightly in her seat, clutching the VHS’s remote control in her small hand.

“Peridot”, Lapis enquired, “What is it that’s bothering you so much?”

“You’ll see in a minute, Lapis…” Peridot answered.  

Their pair of them continued to watch the scenes unfolding on the screen in front of them, when Peridot suddenly sat forward in her seat and grabbed hold of Lapis’ arm.

“This is it!” Peridot exclaimed, pointing somewhat frantically at the screen.

Lapis watched as two of the show’s main characters – Percy and Paulette – slowly moved towards each other, closing their eyes and…

Peridot paused the video and turned to Lapis.

“What are they _doing_?!” she cried, “I don’t understand.  Are they attempting fusion?  Or is it some sort of… _bizarre_ human ritual?!”

Lapis let out a laugh as Peridot looked on, bewildered.

“Oh, Peridot…” she said softly, “They’re _kissing_!”

“ _Kissing?_ ” the green Gem replied in confusion.

“Yeah!  It’s what people do when… well…” Lapis was trying to discreetly hide her now slightly blushing cheeks from her roommate, “when they love each other.”

“I see”, Peridot replied, completely oblivious to the fact that Lapis had suddenly become slightly flustered, “And this… _kissing_ … is it an earth tradition?  Or is it also customary for us Gems to partake in it as well?”

“Um…” Lapis replied, “I mean, humans _do_ kiss an awful lot, but it’s not unheard of for Gems to do it too.”

“But what’s the _purpose_ of this ritual?” Peridot asked, now becoming slightly frustrated, “What does it _achieve_?”

Lapis was blushing even more now, her face becoming a much darker shade of blue.  Peridots are very practical Gems, she thought to herself – especially _my_ Peridot.  

She realised, then, that there was only one way she could make Peridot understand her…

Without saying another word to Peridot, Lapis shifted closer towards her.  She turned her face to look directly into Peridot’s eyes, the smaller Gem gazing bemusedly back at her.

Lapis slowly lifted her hand and gently cupped Peridot’s face.  She could almost feel Peridot’s cheek becoming warmer as she inched closer towards her; the small technician completely mesmerised by those beautiful, deep-blue eyes.

“Lapis, what are you…”

Before Peridot could finish her sentence, she felt Lapis’ mouth connect with her own.  Peridot’s eyes widened as Lapis continued to kiss her. Peridot had never experienced anything quite like this before – she felt light, like she was floating along in a state of pure bliss, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lapis and returned her kiss.

Neither of them knew how long they were sitting there, locked in a passionate kiss, feeling wave after wave of pure euphoria washing over them as their hands began instinctively wandering over each others’ bodies.  They lay down, still kissing, not wanting this moment to ever end…

However, they were both suddenly snapped out of it with a _thud_ as they fell off the sofa.  Lapis was sprawled on top of Peridot, who was flat on her back against the wooden floor of the barn.  

They looked at each other, breathing heavily and blushing furiously.  Peridot’s hair was sticking out at some very interesting angles and her shirt was hanging off one shoulder; the bow holding Lapis’ shirt together was now slightly undone and she looked incredibly dishevelled.

“Wow… thanks” Peridot managed to say with a deep sigh, looking starry-eyed at the ocean Gem.

Lapis let out a snort of laughter and Peridot began cackling.  They sat up and Peridot pulled her roommate into a hug as their laughter trailed off.

“Lapis…” Peridot murmured as the blue Gem gently ran her hand through the other’s triangular hair, “I love you.”

Lapis pulled slightly out of their tight hug so that she could look Peridot in the face.  The small green Gem was smiling so sweetly at her, her face glowing with a huge blush and her half-lidded green eyes full of such genuine adoration.

“You… you mean everything to me…” Peridot continued, fumbling slightly now and struggling to keep eye contact with the beautiful blue Gem in front of her.

Lapis moved closer to Peridot again now, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too, Peridot,” she replied with a caring smile.

They both sat for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes.  Neither of them would have ever imagined that they’d end up like this, after the very turbulent start of their relationship – and yet, here they were. Sitting on the floor of their new home, completely besotted with one another.  Living a life together that neither one of them would change for the world.

Lapis leaned towards Peridot and began to kiss her again.  This time, they weren’t going to let anything stop them, as Peridot reached behind Lapis’ neck and slowly undid the dark blue bow completely…


End file.
